


The Unforgettable Year (Sanders Sides Hogwarts AU)

by biromantic_lunatic



Series: Sanders Sides AUs [3]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Deceit | Janus Sanders, M/M, Non-Binary Logic | Logan Sanders, Non-binary character, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Remus is their cousin, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trans Dr. Emile Picani, Trans Female Character, transgender character, virgil and roman are brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biromantic_lunatic/pseuds/biromantic_lunatic
Summary: The Prince family tree are a long line of pureblood Gryffindors. Virgil Prince is the next Prince to come to Hogwarts, but he’s afraid that he won’t be put in Gryffindor. His older brother, Roman, is starting his third year at Hogwarts and is having the time of his life. He gets to go to Hogmeads now with his significant other, he was put in Gryffindor so their parents love him and he is quite popular with all the students and teachers. What will happen when Virgil isn’t sorted into Gryffindor?(In this none of the teachers died accept Dumbledore, he’s still dead. McGonagall is the Headmistress and still the transfigurations teacher, Snape teaches potions, Lupin DADA. This takes place after the second Wizarding War.)[Slow Updates]
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides AUs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700716
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter I

September 1 - Platform 9¾  
Third Person  
  
Virgil stood frozen on platform 9¾ with his older brother Roman and their cousin Remus. All three were on their way to Hogwarts. Virgil was starting his first year and Roman and Remus their third. Virgil was staring at the enormous crowd all trying to fill onto the train. He was counting in his head to not panic in front of the students he would be learning with for the next few months.  
“Hey Virge aren’t you excited?!? You’re finally coming to Hogwarts! You can meet Logan!!” Roman exclaimed. Logan is Roman’s significant other. They meet in their first year and started dating last year. Roman wouldn’t stopped talking about them all summer.  
“Are you sure Logan wants to meet me?” Virgil questioned uncertainly, rubbing his neck nervously.  
“Of course! Oh Look! They’re over there!!” Roman exclaimed, running off someplace, leaving Virgil with their cousin.  
“Oh look, Princey left you all alone! He’s gonna abandon you someday” Remus whispered in his ear.  
“First, all three of our names are Prince so I don’t know why you just call Roman Princey, second I’m technically not alone cause you’re here and third, I’ve imagined far worse than Roman abandoning me.” Virgil retorted, as Roman came prancing back pulling a teen with square glasses behind him.  
“Bye Virge, I’ll see you in Slytherin~” Remus whispered lastly, before skipping over to another student who had long bangs covering their left eye.  
“Virge, this is Logan my significant other!!! Logan, this is Virgil my brother!!!” Roman introduced animatedly.  
“It’s a pleasure to meet you Virgil. Roman has told me so much about you.” Logan spoke, sticking their hand out towards Virgil.  
Before Virgil could shake Logan’s hand, the Hogwarts Express gave off a loud whistle signalling for any remaining students to get on the train. In Roman’s excitement, he grabbed Logan’s hand and started pulling him towards the train, leaving Virgil behind.  
Sighing quietly, Virgil waited a bit for the crowd to disperse a bit before making his way onto the train. Walking pass all the full compartments, he finally found one that only had two other students. Knocking hesitantly, Virgil stood awkwardly in the doorway as the two students turned their attention on him.  
“Um, can I sit here? It’s crowded everywhere else.” Virgil asked, playing with the hem of his sleeve.  
“Sure kiddo!! I’m Patton by the way!!” The eleven year old introduced, with a bright smile. “And this is Korey!” Patton gestured to the student beside him. “Are you a first year like us?” Patton inquired, as Virgil took a seat across from them.  
Nodding, Virgil sat there awkwardly for a bit before pulling out his sketchbook and pencils and started sketching his brother with Logan. Patton stared at him for a bit before turning back to Korey and continuing their conversation about quidditch. They sat there for a bit before Patton turned back to Virgil.  
“What Hogwarts house do you think you’ll be in?” Patton inquired, his hazel eyes shining brightly behind his round glasses.  
“Um, I don’t know. Most of my family have been in Gryffindor, including my older brother, but I don’t think I’m very Gryffindor.” Virgil answered.  
“My mom was in Hufflepuff and my dad was in Gryffindor so I don’t know which house I’ll be in.” Patton said thoughtfully.  
“I keep telling him that he’s a Hufflepuff but he’s still considering Gryffindor.” Korey said, pushing long brown bangs out of his face. “From what Patton’s has told me I think I’m a Gryffindor! But maybe also a Slytherin. I do make a mischievous side to me that only my younger brothers would know.” Korey added, smirking a bit at a memory.  
“Do you think my family would hate me if I wasn’t in Gryffindor? I know the sense of blood purity is all gone but they’re still expecting me to be put in Gryffindor.” Virgil whispered, not thinking it was loud enough to be heard by Patton.  
“Of course they’ll still love you!!! They’re your family!!! They should love you no matter what, whether you like boys, girls, or everyone in between, whether you identify as a girl, boy, or anything in between!!” Patton exclaimed, jumping up slightly as he got to start talking about what family means.  
Before Patton would go on another tangent, a boy with platinum blond hair and the brightest green eyes, who was already wearing his houseless robes meaning he was a first year like them, barged in. The new boy stared at Korey as Korey stared back before averting his eyes to the other students in the compartment.  
“Excuse me, sorry to disturb. But it would seem that my cat has wandered off. You haven’t happen to seen a sassy tabby cat around here have you?” The boy questioned, avoiding eye contact with Korey.  
Patton thought for a minute before shaking his head. The boy mentioned almost being at Hogwarts and that they should change into robes and left down to hallway, looking frantically for his cat.  
After all three boys changed into their robes, Patton then went on and started talking about all the magical creatures to Korey and Virgil continued his sketch of Roman and Logan. Soon, the train was coming to a slow stop and they were at the station in Hogsmeade. Gathering their stuff, the three boys slowly made their way off the Hogwarts Express.  
Off to the left there was a giant of a man calling all first years. Virgil, Patton, and Korey walked over to him and saw the platinum haired boy from before. The giant introduced himself as Hagrid the gamekeeper and the care of magical creatures teacher. Hagrid lead the first years to some boats that would lead them across The Great Lake, or The Black Lake as Roman called it.  
Patton, Virgil and Korey shared a bot, and as the bots made their way across the lake, Virgil quickly took out his sketchbook and started on a rough sketch to finish later. Roman had explained to him that first years got to ride in the bots as the rest of the years were driven by carriages.  
As the school came closer and closer into view Virgil didn’t what to look at. Everything was so magical to him even though he was brought up in a wizarding family. As the bots finally reached Hogwarts, all the first years clambered out of the bots and followed the path up to the school. They were greeted by the Headmistress McGonagall, who stood in front of the Great Hall doors.  
“Welcome students to your first year at Hogwarts. I hope it’s as magical and safe as you imagined.” McGonagall welcomed.


	2. Chapter II

September 1 - Hogwarts

Third Person

As McGonagall welcomed the first years, Virgil was checking out everything and everyone around him. There was a wide diversion between all the students was surprising but not surprising at the same time. Virgil pulled his attention back to McGonagall again when she started talking about the four houses.  
“When you walk through these doors you will be sorted into your Hogwarts house and join your classmates. The houses are, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While you’re here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points are awarded the house cup.” McGonagall finished.  
Leading the way to the tall double doors, all the first years gasped as they got their first look of The Great Hall. There were four long tables taking up most of the space and at the far end of the hall stood the tall table for the professors. Virgil could see Hagrid beaming proudly from where he was. As McGonagall stopped beside a stood with a worn old hat, all the first year students crowded in front of her.  
“Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses.” The Headmistress instructed. “Jeff Atkins.”  
A tall boy walked up and sat up straight on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on him and the hat made some soft mumbles before declaring the boy hufflepuff. It meant like that for a while. Virgil would wait anxiously for his name to be called while he watched everyone else happily get sorted into their houses.  
“Patton Moral.” McGonagall called next.  
Patton literally skipped up towards the hat. He sat down excitedly and it didn’t take long before the hat sorted Patton into Hufflepuff. Virgil smiled for the boy, Patton looked very happy and excited to be in Hufflepuff.  
“Avery Motter.” The platinum haired boy from the train, walked forward. Virgil recognized the last name as one of the only pureblood families left. Avery sat on the stool and it took just a second longer than Patton for the hat to decided to put him in Slytherin.  
“Korey Smith.” Korey patted Virgil on the back reassuringly, before making his way to the sorting hat. He walked confidently and proudly something not a lot of muggle born students had. Placing the hat on his head, the hat deliberated for a bit before claiming him Gryffindor, which Virgil could now see fit him perfectly.  
“Virgil Prince.” Virgil stood stock still for a bit, not expecting his name anytime soon. Shaking from his revere, he hesitantly made his way in front of the whole Great Hall. Now that he thought about it he didn’t realise how frightening it would be to have everyone watching him while his life was being decided.  
McGonagall gave him an encouraging smile before placing the sorting hat on his head. Virgil glanced up as he heard the Sorting Hat start muttering.  
“Interesting very interesting. A Prince, I haven’t seen a unique Prince since your cousin was here. But where to put you?” The Hat said for only Virgil to hear.  
“Not Slytherin, anything but that house with my cousin.” Virgil thought to himself.  
“Not Slytherin eh? You almost remind me of a young Mister Potter. He too did not want to be in Slytherin.” Virgil choked a bit to being compared to the chosen one. “Still no? Better be….. HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!”  
Virgil didn’t know how to feel. He was happy he wasn’t stuck with his deranged cousin and his friends, he was happy that he knew someone in his house even if he barely knew Patton for less than a day, and he was worried about what his parents might do when they find out he wasn’t put in Gryffindor. He stepped down from the stool and walked over to the enthusiastic table filled with students wearing yellow and black uniforms. Virgil took a seat beside Patton and across from a kind looking second year. She had ovale glasses that were hiding a set of golden brown eyes, curly light brown hair, and freckles that littered across her face.  
“Virgil!! I’m so happy to have you in my house!!!” Patton exclaimed, bringing the anxious boy into his arms. “I was just talking with one of our house mates, Virgil this is Emile, she’s a year older than us!!” Patton introduced.  
“Nice to meet you Virgil. I’m happy to have you in my house!” Emile greeted, smiling cheerfully.  
Virgil smiled nervously, he glanced over to the Gryffindor table were Roman was. Roman was looking right back at him and once he noticed Virgil looking he gave him the most tremendous smile Virgil had ever seen. Roman looked like he wanted to run over and give Virgil a hug, but was restraining himself. Virgil smiled contently that his brother wasn’t bothered that he was in a different house. Glancing over to the Slytherin table Virgil saw Remus and the student with the bangs from before chatting calmly as some students around them cheered as another student was sorted into Slytherin.  
“What class are you guys most looking forward too??” Emile inquired, after McGonagall finished the start of term notices.  
“I’m looking forward to charms and care for magical creatures!” Patton exclaimed, vibrating in his seat. “Oh! And herbology and potions!!” He added.  
“My brother Roman talked a lot about defense against the dark arts. Care of magical creatures also sounds interesting.” Virgil replied, as he started piling food onto his plate.  
For the rest of the fest the three of them talked and got to know each other and Virgil slowly crawled out of his shell and was bringing up new topics to talk about. They go to know other Hufflepuffs in their year and older ones and their prefect. Soon the fest was over and house prefects were leading the first years to their dormitories. Emile decided to walk with them to the dorm even though she already knew where it was.  
“The Hufflepuff password is Honeydukes. Please try and not forget it.” The prefect instructed. Walking into the Hufflepuff common room, Virgil instantly felt warmth and welcomed into the cosy home. “Girl dormitories are up the staircase on the left, boys to the right and the gender neutral dorms are in the middle.” The prefect stated, pointing to each staircase.  
“They have gender neutral dorms?!” Virgil exclaimed, surprised slightly.  
“It’s fairly new. From what I heard they just added it two years ago.” Emile informed, whispering to him. “I’m happy they have them. I wouldn’t feel comfortable in either of the other dorms.” She added, as an afterthought.  
“Why wouldn’t you feel comfortable with the girls, if you don’t mind me asking.” Virgil questioned hesitantly.  
“I don’t mind. It’s just, I’m transgender. I just feel like the other girls wouldn’t feel comfortable. It’s fine I’m happy in my dorm, I only have to share with one other person.” Emile smiled.  
“Your belongings should already be in your room. Classes start tomorrow. You all should get some sleep.” The prefect continued.  
Emile said goodnight and hugged them both before walking up the her dorm. Virgil and Patton walked up the staircase on the right and found their dorm. They shared it with three other boys who were already greeted each other. Virgil and Patton introduced each other and went to get ready for bed. Saying goodnight to each other, they climbed into their separate beds and fell fast asleep.


End file.
